


Catch of the Day

by abeth_zuppa



Category: Baten Kaitos
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, I had to stop myself at the end, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeth_zuppa/pseuds/abeth_zuppa
Summary: Savyna and her daughter wait for Gibari to come home from his recent fishing trip.
Relationships: Gibari/Savyna (Baten Kaitos)
Kudos: 2





	Catch of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all are staying safe during the pandemic. 
> 
> My husband and I are doing a quarantine run of Eternal Wings and I decided to finally finish this work I started about two years ago. He helped me with editing and coming up with a title. 
> 
> Comments, questions, and feedback are always welcome! 
> 
> -Ellie (tumblr @abeth-zuppa)

Lady Death never thought that she would end up in a small fishing village in Diadem and living the domestic life. Nashira was quite different from Alfard where she had spent a majority of her life. Machina was non-existent here, the village composed of wood and stone with the salty scent of the ocean permeating the air. Ever since the floating islands had fallen to the Earth, Savyna enjoyed the sea winds in her face far more than the sandy winds of Azha Village. She could stare out the window of the house and see the blue sparkling water rather than the coarse grit of the Nihal Desert.

As she went back to chopping up vegetables, she felt a small tug on her pants leg.

“Mama, when’s Papa getting home?”

Savyna ruffled her daughter’s brown curls.

“Papa will be home when he’s done. He has to help bring in the fish, remember?”

“Awww, but I want him to come home and play!”

Savyna looked out the kitchen window and prayed that Gibari would be home soon. She still needed to get dinner ready and she wasn’t in the best shape to be playing right now.

“Celes, I promise, he’s going to be home soon. Now go play for a little bit, okay?”

The little girl pouted, placing her tiny fists on her hips. She found blocks to play with and started constructing a tiny village out of the colored pieces.  
Savyna finished chopping ingredients on the cutting board and added them to the pot on the stove.

_Okay, vegetables done, onto the fish and broth…_

After defeating Malpercio and the subsequent fall of the islands, she decided to pick up cooking to funnel her energy. Traveling around the continents, the locals taught her how to make their favorite traditional recipes in exchange for her hunting skills. Through lots of trial and error (and a few fires), Savyna could recreate fisherman’s stew from Nashira, stewed mud potatoes and Gemma mushroom soup from Duhr, and fried fantail duck from Cebalrai, among others. Back when she and Gibari announced their engagement, Xelha joked that “the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach”. Perhaps that was true, as Gibari was always willing to try her cooking, no matter how disgusting her attempts were.

She checked the clock on the wall.

_Oh, time to pull the bread out!_

The perfectly golden brown bread was promptly removed from the oven and placed on the counter. The combination of the fresh-baked bread, the sauteed sea bream, and the spicy tomato broth in the pot was making her mouth water. She tasted the stew and took a quick glance out the window.

“Oh, I can see the boats now, Celes.”

The girl ran over to the stepstool by the window, hopping up and down excitedly.

“There’s Papa’s boat! Mama, there it is!”

The small fleet of fishing boats headed towards Nashira Port. Savyna stirred the pot on the stove as Celestia turned away from the window. She ran into the living room and hid behind Gibari’s favorite oak chair by the fireplace. Savyna was amused by how much time her husband spent sitting in that chair, telling stories to the village children about their travels and defeating Malpercio or snoozing after a long day of fishing.

“What are you doing?”

Her daughter put her finger over her mouth as a sign to be quiet. Savyna smiled and responded accordingly. This was a secret between the two of them. Celestia giggled and covered her face with her hands.

As the sun was setting, Savyna heard the footsteps of the fishermen coming back into town.

“See ya later, Reblys! Tell Anna I said hi!”

“Will do, Gibari. Hey, you should all come over some time. Anna will make something special for you!”

“Ha ha! Sure thing!”  
\---------  
Savyna heard the front door open and the sound of Gibari’s heavy footsteps.

“Alrighty, now .... Where’s my little sea bream?”

Celestia giggled silently, motioning to her mother to keep her mouth closed. Savyna winked.

“Well, guess I’ll have to go find some. Once I find ‘em, I’m gonna…”

He smirked as he pretended to look for his daughter. Her tiny feet stuck out from behind his chair. Savyna noted how much Celestia was shaking from holding in her laughter.

“I’m gonna throw out my line and try to catch the prettiest sea bream in Diadem. All of Nashira’s gonna be jealous of this beauty”.

Gibari cast an imaginary fishing line out into the “water” and looked around. He pretended to fall asleep, acting like he was on one of the quietest fishing trips ever. A few seconds of silence and he started to hear a tiny laugh.

“Ohhhh, I’ve got one! Time to reel ‘er in!”

He moved swiftly over to the chair as Celestia’s laughter increased. Suddenly, she was lifted in the air as his strong fisherman arms picked her up from behind the chair. She squealed loudly, her laughs and squeals filling the house.

“Lookie here at this beauty! Gonna bring ‘er home to my lovely wife to….”

Gibari stopped, waiting for Celestia to calm down. She giggled, anticipating her father’s next move.

“Cook her and eat her up!”

He tickled under her little arms, her laughter threatening to bring the house to the ground. Her hands flapped wildly as tears rolled down her cheeks, Gibari giving her tiny kisses on her cheeks and forehead.

“Papa, your beard tickles!”

“Yeah Papa, you should shave that stubble you’re growing”.

Gibari and Celestia looked at Savyna.

“Mama look, Papa’s home!”

“Yes he is, sweetie, and maybe he’ll be able to help me to prepare supper”.

Gibari put his daughter back on the ground and went over to his wife.

“I’ll help ya, dear, ‘specially if our little glubberfish is causing trouble” he said as he kissed her. Celestia let out a loud “eww” behind them.

“How’s the glubberfish today?”

“Oh, the usual. Kicking and making Mama tired. I swear, this baby’s all you,” Savyna sighed as she rested a hand on her abdomen.

Gibari grinned. “Hey, I was the one who hit Cancerites with a paddle. You were the one kicking and punching.”

Savyna smiled at her husband. This baby was a fighter, just like them.

“You going to help me finish dinner?”

“Sure thing!”  
\---------  
After dinner, Gibari offered to wash the dishes and get Celestia ready for bed. Savyna plopped herself on Gibari’s chair and propped her feet up on the footstool.

_Damn, my feet are really swollen…_

She sighed as she touched her abdomen, feeling a slight kick against her hand.

_Three more months to go…._

Savyna remembered when she thought being part of the Imperial Army was hard. Rigorous military training, verbal and physical spars with her male counterparts, recurrent flashbacks to childhood trauma, and enough battle wounds that would take out an untrained citizen. Now she had a small human inside of her causing all sorts of trouble. Her back ached, her feet were swollen, and she could not remember the last time she had a good night’s sleep. But gods above, she would not give it up for anything. Her little girl was proof that even Lady Death could bring life into this world.

“Savyna…”

Gibari walked into the sitting area. Savyna felt herself bite her lip as he stood shirtless before her. Xelha had warned her on multiple occasions to watch her libido during the second trimester.

“What is it, Gibari?”

“Well, I managed to get Celestia bathed and into bed, after I promised I would play with her tomorrow”.

Of course their daughter had to bargain to get anything done. But, Celestia also had her papa wrapped around her little finger. Gibari swore that her green eyes were infused with magic that made him give in to her whims too often.

“Yeah, I noticed. Did she actually get clean or did she just splash the entire bathtub onto you?”

“Well, maybe more of the splashing. I probably got more of a bath than she did”.

_Little troublemaker. That’s Celes for you._

“How are ya feelin’, Savyna?”

“Oh, the usual. Exhausted. ”

He moved behind her and began to massage her shoulders and back. She breathed deeply as he attempted to work out the multiple knots in her body. His rough, calloused hands applied gentle but deep pressure into her sore back as he talked about the fishing trip and how he wanted to take Celestia out at some point with him. As he finished his massage of her tense muscles, Savyna could not help but let out a satisfied moan.

“That feel good?”

“Oh…yeah.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Just a few more months. I know you can handle this one as well as last time”.

She blew a strand of hair out of her face, feeling much more relaxed and less achy than before.

“Thanks again. Now, are you going to help me get ready for bed too?”

Gibari grinned.

“Of course I am!”

He helped Savyna get out of the chair, continuing to hold onto her hand as she stabilized herself. She tugged gently, leading Gibari to their room. This isn’t the future Savyna thought she would have all those years ago, but it’s one she wouldn’t trade for the world.


End file.
